The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apple tree ‘Malus Domestica Borkh’, and which has been denominated varietally, hereinafter, as ‘LJ-1000’, and more particularly to an apple tree which bears an attractive highly colored fruit which is distinguished as to novelty by its firm texture, earlier coloring, and high sugar levels when compared to the closest known variety, and when grown under the ecological conditions prevailing near Quincy, Wash. in the central region of Washington State.